


A Day in the Life

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Kindergarten, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Other, Steven Universe Universe, during gem war, facet 9 kindergarten, gem oc - Freeform, gemsona, steven universe gem oc, steven universe ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: Angel Wing Alunite 3K1A cut 4SO2 receives a task to complete while exploring Earth's facet 9 kindergarten.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is just all/most of my headcanons mashed into something i thought up of while in an alpha sleep nap; this doesntt even have anything to do with her plot its just SHIT OMFG.
> 
> before you start (though i doubt anyone will read this):
> 
> Main Alunite: 3K1A cut 4SO2: Current Captain, a well behaved teen for lack of better words, enjoys music and is a decent fighter.  
> Her crew (bc Alunites are basically like Gem space rangers):  
> Chrysocolly 1OI9 cabochon 50B: (Chrys) communications+engineer; sweet, naive.  
> Peridot 5E5T cut 5XA: engineer+secondary pilot. flippant and always up for a good time.  
> Nephrite OY12 cabochon 12: (Oya) 2nd in command, pilot. Very old, is looking forward to an honorable disintegration (basically proper gem death)  
> Not shown: Rubies 0A8A & 1A8A, cuts 24A.  
> Formerly: Hessonite: slight tsundere with a soft spot for 3K1A (they’re close)
> 
> all other characters are one shot characters I'll probably never touch on again, my instagram is 14lizardsinabox and i may draw scenes from this fic and you can soon find reference of these gem's appearances there.  
> oh and dont ship 92Y and 3K1A, theyre supposed to be like sisters.

“What are you doing here?” the Pyrope asked

“What? Oh just checking out Pink Diamond’s colony’s resources of course.”

“We’ve no use for an Alunite here. Go anywhere else but here, we’ve enough to do as it is.” She says turning away and going back to her duties.

_Sure._

Alunite walks around a bit more examining holes where gems have already popped out and others which are still incubating. Yet, it doesn’t take a kindergarten certified gem to see that facet nine really is the least adept kindergarten on this planet.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

_Oh a peridot~_

_“_ I put in a request for a quartz and they said I’ll be getting one from earth, so I’m checking out the kindergartens to see what’s in store for me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you won’t be getting any from here. This place has just been a gigantic waste of resources and time.” She says with an eye roll.

“Such a pretty place too, shame, but that there gem looks like it’ll come out proper if she pops out at the right time, big one too.”

“keen eye, you wouldn’t happen to be certi- pfft who am I kidding? An _Alunite,_ being _kindergarten certified._ I’ll poof if that ever happens.” She scoffs.

“Once I finish my White-Diamond mission, if they’ll allow me who knows. I’m quite fond of kindergartens. I’ve ended up in them for a lot of layovers in missions and the knowledge for the process just kind of seeped in, y’know?”

“No, I don’t know.” She replied while looking at her screen at something. “Hold on, come this way,” she said starting to hurriedly walk forward. “If our calculations are right then…” she stopped in front of a hole slightly dented in.

The peridot sighed and leaned her head onto the screen, bumping it a few times. “She should’ve been out by now.”

“What type?”

But then a light started to be emitted from the hole-

“Ah, better late than never right?” she asks the Peridot with a smile.

“I suppose.” She said with another eye roll, plugging in data of the gem currently emerging into the databases.

And then- _POP!_

“An Alunite!” she gasps. “Hello! Hello!” she laughs grabbing the other’s shoulders.

She looked slightly dazed barely on her feet.

“Oh my! You’re looking… rough, and- oh gravel, you’re a bit shorter than you should be!” She gasps looking her up and down, finding her gem in the middle of her back. “Ah, that’s why.” She let’s go of the gem and quickly taking out her spear and impaling the brand new gem, poofing her physical form out of existence as quickly as she had come into being.

“Peridot, she needs to smoothed out.” She says, twisting and turning the physical little gem around, feeling roughed out edges that shouldn’t be there. “And what the galactic cosmos, a cabochon 64A for an Alunite? This kindergarten really is off the rocks.” She says with a slight sigh handing the gem to the peridot to smooth her out.

“We’ve been having to rush this place because of the Rebels.” She says as she starts smoothing out and polishing the gem’s edges. “The higher ups just want more production- more numbers, no matter the quality.”

“Quartzes are quartzes after all.” Alunite sighs as she leans against the wall. “And hey Pink diamond even got her first Alunite out of such a rocky kindergarten. I mean did any other facet have Alunite deposits?”

“No, this was the first small deposit we’ve located in any of the current facets. But if I remember correctly there are other locations on this planet that would fare well for a couple more Alunites. There done, she should be good to go now.” She says handing the gem to Alunite. “She stayed slightly too long so we’re going to have to get some limb enhancers for her.”

“Oh my Stars, limb enhancers? On an _Alunite?!”_ She laughs, “Do you know how _ridiculous that sounds?!”_

“She’s got to be up to code.” The Peridot replies walking back to where they had come from. “Whether she stays with them or not is up to Pink Diamond.”

“Haha, poor…”

“Facet 92Y Cabochon 64A”

“Pink Diamond numbers are so small, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to them. What’s this?” She asks looking at the ship with its entrance open, various metal parts and scraps sitting out in front around it.

“When she’s back bring her here for limb enhancers.”

“Are you telling me this kindergarten is rocky enough to have a _set limb enhancer station_?”

“Alunite…”

“3K1A Cut 4SO2”

“Alunite Facet 3K1A cut 4SO2, you are not currently on a mission so you have been assigned by Peridot Facet**** Cut*** to watch over Alunite Facet 92Y Cabochon 64A until she reappears and bring her to the limb enhancer station of Facet 9… Hold on you’re not her trainer are you?”

“No White-Diamond insignia.” She points to her incomplete 4 diamond insignia. “I’m not qualified yet. Does she already have someone on call coming?”

“Oh, yes she does, she should be arriving at any time now. Alunite 2GPE cut 3SO3. 3K1A you are to watch over 92Y until her trainer arrives and you will have completed a directive under Pink Diamond.”

“More Pink points? Alright, I got nothing to do anyways.”

“ _I know,_ it says so here. Now I have to return to my duties.”

“Nice talking to you ****!”

She looks down to the gem in her hand once more and then exits the kindergarten, making her way to her ship and then boarding it.

“Back so soon? How was it?” Chrysocolla asks. “I saw you’ve been assigned an objective.”

“Yup, got to watch over this little sprout here.” She says gently tossing up the gem, and having it land back in her hand.

“Is…. Is that a Cabochon 64A? _For an Alunite?”_ Her Peridot asks peering over to the gem.

“Yeah, a sandy choice if I do so say myself.” She sighs taking a seat in her chair, “Although now that she’s been smoothed out she’s looking more like a 60P.”

“Are you telling me she had to be smoothed out _after_ emerging?” Chrys asks

Alunite nods her head.

Everyone’s faces become a bit warped in confusion and disgust.

“What type of kindergarten _is that_?” Peridot asks

“A rocky one.” Alunite replies, “Oh rocks, Chrys, I need you to call An Alunite, Alunite 2GPE 3SO3. Tell her we’ve got the Alunite she’s coming to train.”

“Right captain.” She says already ringing up the order.

Alunite sighs again, slumping in her chair, holding out the… dare she say it? _Defective_ gem?

_Nah, she’s not truly defective. Just came out a little late, she’s probably a decent Alunite still. And she probably won’t be as short as she first was now that she’s been smoothed out._

“Trust me, you’re perfectly fine.” She tells her. “Being slightly smaller just gives less surface area for you to be hit.”

“What are you talking about?”

The stern voice from nowhere always makes her jump even after all this time. “Oya! Jeez! You’re going to poof me by doing that one day! When’d you get back?”

“Just now. Why are you in possession of an Alunite?”

“Watching her until she gets back, small mission a peridot gave me-“

“Extra Pink Points!” Peridot shouts with a laugh.

“Right!” she laughs along with her.

“Did she come out defective?”

“Just rough…. And a little late. But the overseer already smoothed her out, she should be basically up to code I think.”

“She’s short.”

“Not by much!” she says with a slight whine. “Just a head! The peridot said she’ll need limb enhancers, but can you imagine how useless that’ll be? A smaller Alunite just means she’ll be less likely to be hit on a battlefield! Or- or! She’ll be a favorite among Sapphires! You know how they don’t like their guards overtly big!”

“She has to be up to code, then her Diamond can decide what will be final.”

“That’s what the peridot said too.” She says, slightly muffled as she set her hand against her cheek. “I just want her to know she’s not as bad as other’s will say she is. She’s still a decent gem.”

Nephrite rolls her eye, “You Alunites and your defectives and off-colors.”

Alunite widely smiles and laughs, “Forgive me my Nephrite it’s in our directive!”

“No, your directive is encouragement of other gems and support.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing for little 92Y here?”

The both of them hear Peridot laugh and Chrysocolla stifling her own.

“It seems you’re right. Apologies my Alunite.” She says setting a hand on her shoulder. “Just make sure you’re aiming the quality at the right gems.”

She nods, though slightly unsure of what she means as she walks away.

“Oya can say weird things sometimes, huh?” Chrys comments.

“She’s an old, overloaded Nephrite. What do you expect? She’s counting the clicks until Alunite gets her White-Diamond insignia so she can be dissolved. I probably would want to too if I was as old as her.” Peridot says, swishing her chair right and left while slumped in it.

“I suppose…”

“Oh!! She’s coming back!” Alunite shouts. “Whoa so quick!” she laughs as the gem floats from her hand. “Well, you are young, it’s expected~”

The gem floats in the air for a couple of seconds, the physical base taking form then the details following and-

“Ding! Look at you! You’re looking a lot better now!” Alunite laughs, crouching down next to the sprout.

92Y pauses for a second, looking at just the ground before looking up to 3K1A- “No! Not again!” she screams scuttling back, hitting into Chrysocolla.

“Whoa, Whoa! Diamonds and Stars, I’m not doing anything to you! You were just roughed up! We had to smoothen you out that’s why I did that, now look at you, shiny and proper~”

She gasps and looks at her physical form before going and touching her gem.

Alunite gets up, “Alunite 92Y, cabochon 64A of Pink Diamond colony number 1, code: Earth, On your feet.”

The younger quickly gets up with the order- “Are you my trainer?”

“Knowledge is fixed, what is your directive?”

“Complete assigned objectives at will from all 4 Diamond factions to certain degrees to earn clearance to be a gem that represents all 4 diamonds, White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink. Tasks include military, artistic, diplomatic and any other job that gem of any status needs assistance with until-“

“Until we become a well-rounded Alunite that can pass our knowledge onto others of our type, yeah yeah, I’m not your handler but it’s good you got your directive down I was worried since… your kindergarten is of… less than best conditions. Hm shame,” she sighs, walking to the back of the gem, “I thought you would gain height with polishing.” She sighs slightly running her finger on the other’s gem. “But what matters is that your directive programming is right. Let’s go get you some limb enhancers.” She says walking in front of 92Y.

“Oh wait! Chrys! When’s her trainer get here?”

“I left a message since they were in warp speed and I got clearance to see their destination and it looks like they’ll be here any minute.”

“Good tell them we’ll be waiting in the kindergarten- OH WAIT!” She shouts jumping and turning herself around- “WINGS!” she shouts while pointing to 92Y

“huh?”

“Wings Alunite 92Y! Show me _YOUR WINGS!”_

“I… what? How?”

“Yikes.” Peridot says quietly, but not quiet enough.

“Yeah yikes, good thing I got you first, your trainer might not be as nice as 3K1A here.” She says. “Ok, wings, so, we Alunites got wings and you know what we do with them right?”

She just looks at her.

“Oh my stars, Peridot quick.”

“Right!”

She runs over, a small stick in hand and she hovers it over 92Y’s gem. “You might feel a lot or nothing at all.”

At the instant contact of the small stick on her gem 92Y screams, electricity running through her entire physical form.

“Poor fresh little sprout.” Chrys sighs from the other side of the ship, watching.

“Alunite 92Y, what do Alunites with wings do?”

“Support! Wings were discovered in Alunites to give support to injured gems on battle fields and for conducting a maneuver referred to as Last resorts on gem battlefields!” she shouts from the ground.

“Oh thank my luminous White Diamond that worked.”

“You think she even has wings?”Peridot asks

“She’s short so she better. I’ve only heard of overtly tall Alunites not having any.” She replies, going and kneeling down to 92Y, “come on, I’ll help you summon your wings and weapon that way you can impress your trainer when they get here.”

She helps the younger up slightly petting her head, “You’ve already been through a lot today, upon my Diamond forgive me, but please realize I’m helping you, others may not be so lenient.” She tells her, setting 92Y’s hand upon her own gem.

“Alunite, how immodest and lowly of you.” Peridot snickers upon seeing such a thing

92Y nods, her hair moving up and down with the shake of her head, _so cute,_ Oh!

“Wings!” she cries happily letting go of the other’s hand. “Oh! They’re so big! And… so round?”

“Is that wrong?”

“No!” she gasps grabbing both her hands. “No they’re fine! They’re perfect for you! Look they’re bigger than mine!” her own wings flashing out. “Now no one will complain about your physical stature! Your wings more than make up for it.”

“The coloration is perfect even.” Chrys comments from behind 92Y, all her green and white coloration got built up here.”

“Flawed but not flawed, what a confusing gem.” Peridot says.

“She’s just fine!” 3K1A laughs ruffling the others head. “She’s a proper Alunite no matter what! Now, let’s go get those limb enhancers.”

She quickly walks out the ship, the younger gem following behind her.

 _How exciting!_ She never had a job quite like this! She wasn’t too good at diplomatic jobs and especially not artistic ones, so a job that didn’t involve brunt force and fighting was very much a welcomed change in pace. _And extra diamond points are always good, even if it’s just Pink._

_What?_

She stops dead in her track, the sprout slightly bumping into her from doing so suddenly.

“Why…” she looks down to her hand, now held by the younger’s own.

“I! I’m sorry!” she gasps quickly letting go, “I’m just- i- I don’t know why I did that, you’re just. You’re really nice! And i…”

She smiles and grabs her hand back, “You’re scared?”

She nods.

_That’s not good._

“Don’t worry, with me you don’t need to be.”

She smiles once again and the two continue on.

_An alunite isn’t allowed to be scared._

 

They soon arrive at the limb enhancing station, only now does Alunite see that there’s a small sign saying not to go in. She gives three good knock on the hull of the ship and out comes a Garnet.

“Facet?”

“Uh, 92Y Cabachon 64A.”

“Oh good we’ve been waiting for you, the peridot didn’t input any specifications beyond just leg enhancers, come in.”

“Can I?”

“Why not.” She shrugs.

The three enter the ship, strewn with random parts and metal and _oh almighty White diamond is that a gem shard?_

“Is that the short Alunite?” a voice rings out, _from above?_

“Sure is!”

Down falls a… _A bismuth? But she’s barely half the size of what a bismuth should be?_

“EE the shorty is here!” she shouts already starting to grab parts.

“Nice! I’ve been looking forward to making something different today!”

_Is that a clear quartz?_

“You sure got a funny crew.” 3K1A says to the garnet.

“Their deficiencies come in handy in production. And them being deficient, by diamond standards, helps in making more efficient limb enhancers if I’m being honest.” The garnet says going over next to the bismuth at the table. “They know how to fix what is lacking since they too are lacking in standardization. EE, how much is she lacking?”

“2 standard Alunite units.” The quartz says already moving away from the shorter Alunite.

“It’s nice having actual reference for her right there!” the bismuth laughs already melding some parts together. “I think just platforms are going to be ok for her right?”

“Yes, there’s no need for full leg enhancers on that one.” The Garnet replies working on some piece of tech.

“She probably won’t even keep them on for long if she ends up on a battlefield.” The quartz comments.

“Exactly!” Bismuth laughs.

“A waste of time.” Garnet comments.

“And resources!” Quartz shouts giving the platform enhancers a good bang on the desk. “Done!” she hands the eerily simplistic pieces of limb enhancers to the shorter Alunite. “Put them on and you’ll be right up to code.”

The Alunite sits herself on the ground and stars trying to adjust them on, the clear quartz helping her.

“Bravo!!” 3K1A suddenly shouts clapping erratically. “What a show to see!” she laughs. “Is it always like this? And congratulations to your bismuth! Building gem tech and not buildings, I never thought I’d see such a thing how did this happen?!”

The Garnet smiles as she leans back on the wall a bit, crossing her arms, “Bismuth’s build. Big Bismuths, build big things. It only makes sense a smaller one can build smaller things with just as much efficiency. And JC87 here likes building gem tech, don’t you?”

“I got a bit of a knack for it.” she says sheepishly.

“Yes!! Its amazing! Do your higher ups know about her?”

“Of course, I’ve even started a movement to show that over incubated Bismuth’s are just as useful as regular ones. Because you know, a bismuth with limb enhancers is just not possible, so they’re usually discarded. Also _why_ were we so quick today? We’re efficient but just now was ridiculous.” She says to the Bismuth.

She looks back up to the Alunite, “You’re an Alunite?”

“Angel wing and all, Facet 3K1A cut 4SO2 at your service.”

She scoffs her head falling onto her chest, “So _this_ is the power of an Angel wing Alunite. I guess it is true that just having one in the room increases productivity. Incredible.”

“OW!”

“There we go!” the quartz pops back up. “Up to code until higher ups realize it’s useless!”

92Y slowly gets up, and even if they’ve only known each other for an absurdly so short time how strange it is to be eye level with her.

“Congratulations!” 3K1A laughs hugging her. “You’re up to standard!”

“They hurt.”

“It’ll feel sore for some time, it’ll pass don’t worry. Quartz showed you all the features, correct?”

She nods.

“My trainee is up to date!”

“3 Alunites in a room? I’m going crazy!!” the Bismuth shouts various metal clattering following.

“Hello, Hello, 2GPE cut 3SO3?”

“Ah, so you must be 3K1A. Congratulations your mission is complete.” The new Alunite looks over both the other’s shoulders. “Thank you limb enhancing crew for getting my trainee up to standard, we’ll leave now or else you’ll create gem tech until you poof.”

The clear quartz gives a proper diamond salute to the higher up as the garnet lazily gives one with a smile.

 

“Was… that a Bismuth? Scurrying around in there?” she asks the other two Alunites as they walk out.

“Incredible isn’t it? She couldn’t be used for her original programming but works just as well for smaller projects.”

“Hm, that does make sense.” She replies, screen opening, no doubt inputting 3K1A’s mission completion. “May be eons before _any_ diamond accepts a programming divergence of the sort though, oh that’s good light.” She sighs happily as soon as the sunlight hits her physical form.

“Where were you at?”

“A blue diamond planet that’s farther away from any light source than should be accepted for colonization.” She groans, stretching her neck and head. “Good Sodalites there, but barely anything else.”

“Yikes, I hope upon my radiant white diamond I am not sent there.”

“Hope not, you already got a blue diamond insignia, I doubt you’ll get a call to there. I cleaned up pretty nice.”

“My stars, you’ve _just_ been certified, _haven’t you?_ ”

“And what of it, Alunite?” she says with a low growl facing her.

“Nothing! Nothing at all My Alunite!” she laughs. “All in good fun! Now, 92Y here is right up to code, and I’ve already tested her for her programming and her wings!”

“Regardless, 92Y, deploy.”

Her wings shine out, slightly more elegantly than previously.

2GPE mumbles while walking around her, no doubt inputting required data into the database about the new gem now under her care.

“So you’re a Yellow Diamond Aluntie?”

“Yes, Zettaquince.”

“Harsh.”

“Yes…” she glaces to 3K1A’s own origin insignia, “Of course.” She ticks, “I should have known. You White-Diamond Alunites are beyond spoiled.”

She laughs, she’s heard the same comment countless times at this point it doesn’t faze her anymore.

“A shame Pink Diamond’s first Alunite is so defective.” She sighs, the screen being put away.

“I’m just fine.” She quickly retorts.

2GPE eyes go wide, and she freezes at this literal sprout having retorted so confidently. “Insubordination, will not _fly with me,_ 92Y.” She says with a slight hiss. “Now, test your wings, Atmosphere and back, the earth’s is perfect for a _pebble_ like you.”

92Y’s cheeks puff out a bit in apparent slight anger, but she quickly zips up into the sky before saying anything.

“I don’t think pushing this one will help in anything.” 3K1A tells her. “She already came out unlucky. She doesn’t need her trainer to be constantly be putting her down too.”

2GPE keeps looking up as she replies, “You think so?”

“It’s your first trainee, just look at what she needs and work with that… That’s what my own Alunite told me on training others.”

_That was a lie, but this Alunite was prideful on her newly gained status so maybe that would help._

“Yeah?” she asks turning her head to her.

She nods with a smile, _Thank god Alunites are programmed for open-mindness._

“I suppose.” She sighs looking back up. “An Alunite with limb enhancers… it is a first. And we all know they won’t last… ugh why did I have to get a complicated sprout?” she whines. “Are there any other Alunites on planet? I came in such a rush I didn’t even check.”

“I wouldn’t know, ask your comm but I honestly doubt it.”

“Guess I’ll make some calls while I’m stationed here for advice. What’s this planets rotation rate?

“2 standard gem clicks for sun and 2 for darkness I believe. But it has a nice bright moon on occasions. If you want sun, I think staying in this sandy area would be best, I’ve heard the sun is most intense here.”

“Good, ah she’s back.”

92Y lands messily, bringing up a cloud of sand with her.

“We’ll work on that.” 2GPE says using her own wings to carefully blow the sand away. “Let’s get started on the basics, and once we’re done you’ll be introduced to your Diamond.”

She nods.

“And with that I take my leave. 92Y I lend my own light to you to have a bright future ahead, which I hope may be lit by our all-powerful Diamonds for millennia to come. Feel free to call me up when you receive your ship and crew and I will be joyous to attend your independence and if possible I shall gift a crew member to you myself.” She says, diamond salute crossing her chest. “Remember, 3K1A cut 4SO2.”

“Yes my Alunite.” She replies, saluting her back.

“No, no, your Alunite is there next to you. I was only doing a favor.” She laughs. “My Alunite, 2GPE cut 3SO3, may the Diamond’s lights shine bright upon you.” she says with a slight bow and salute.

“As on you Alunite 3K1A, cut 4SO2.” She says in return.

She turns and starts walking away before quickly turning back- “Oh! And if you’re ever scared 92Y just remember to think of me! Because I’ll always be cheering for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads this ill be so happy i cry


End file.
